Remember When?
by JokerSmiles
Summary: "Tell me Shizu-chan...do you remember me from high school?"  "No. Who would want a remembrance of you in their life?"  Shizaya


**__****_Authors Note: Enjoy! Please Review:)_**

**_-JokerSmiles:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Who Were We?<strong>

**_Izaya Orihara_**

I am intelligent, crafty, and observant. My hair is dark, my skin is pale, and I am a bit of a loner. Sadly I don't have many friends, people instantly hate me as soon as our eyes meet. Socializing isn't really my thing, but I am one hell of a talker. I live in the library, not as much studying books, mostly studying people. In the library, in the halls, in the classrooms I study people and their personalities.  
>There are a few areas I currently catagorize them in. There is the types who are full of themselves, mostly in my knowledge they are the sporty types. Then there the scare horror looking people, whose appearence sometimes scare those who see them, but in reality most of them aren't truely scary. Then there is the quiet crowd, they are either the ones in the front or back of the classrooms, thus being the nerds or the troublemakers.<br>In the end there is only two classes no matter how you look at it. There is them, then there is me. Yes, sounds pretty full of myself, but it is true. I'm not one who usually is accepted in the crowd, never had never will. Always me v.s. The Crowd.

I am Izaya Orihara, I like humans and studying people. One of my most recent subjects was this boy in my school. I didn't know his name, all I knew is that he was socially unexcepted like me. At least twice a week I seen him in a different fight. Humans didn't like him, that is why I found him interesting. Just watching him walk through the halls was amusing in itself. The bleached blonde male would always sneak around to smoke a cigarette throughout the day. He would always get angry over the simplest things, oh-and he was unhumanly strong. It was strange, I somehow was irritated by this, just knowing that I wasn't the only abnormal one here, but I like him for that same reason. He made me feel less alone in this world filled with sinful humans. I studied him, watched him whenever I could get the chance calculating everything I knew about him. I knew he lived here in Ikebukuro, he had a younger brother who I didn't know the name of, and he seemed to like to walk the streets of this city. How did I know this? Always when I would be walking home from school to Shinjuku I would see him walking with his hands fisted in his pockets, head down, sunglasses on, with a cigarette in his mouth.

There was only one problem with my slight crush...  
><em>...I didn't know his name...<em>

I pried and pried for information out of every person I could get my hands on, but no one was willing to give it up. By the time I realized how bad I wanted to find him, it was the end of my last year in High School and I was left only with the information I had with the image of my crush.

**_Shizuo Heiwajima_**

I hate violence and destruction. Sadly for myself I was both. When I was younger I tried to lift a fridge to get back at my little brother, but my bones snapped, and instead of that injury making me weaker it made me stronger. Everytime I broke a bone or over exerted myself I became stronger. My friend Shinra said he wanted to dig inside my body to find out why this occured, no way in hell that was happening. I was a monster, the monster of Ikebukuro who every one either feared or wanted to upstage. Jumping me to fight me was one of the ways they tried to do this. Even when I was at school I was being attacked, and surely I defend myself from these people. All throughout my life I felt empty inside, alone. Sure, I have Shinra, but that didn't really seem enough for me. He was different in his own way, but I don't think he truly understands the pain I feel when I walk through this city and school every day. I wanted someone to understand my feelings in this situation.

Lucky for me today Shinra told me this guy was asking him about me. Aparently this guy wanted to know who I was, whatever for Shinra nor I didn't know, but this being an opportunity I wanted to find out. Me and Shinra were at lunch when he pointed the guy out to me. I asked Shinra who he was, but of course this is where the luck stops, he didn't know. I spent days trying to find a way to meet this guy who was searching for me, but of course I never got to meet the guy I was searching for. Why?  
>Because life had to move on which meant good-bye high school and hello college, thus seperating me from my clues and want to meet this mystery guy, who I still can't help but think about him today.<p>

**_Shizuo and Izaya_**

Now I am older, and I am still searching for the guy I have wanted to meet for years. Some might call me silly or stupid for dwelling on a high school crush, but it was this very crush that kept my hopes held high. Who knows? Maybe I will meet him again sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please Review Next Chapter Coming Soon! :)<strong>

-JokerSmiles:)


End file.
